The invention relates to contact lenses. In particular, the invention provides contact lenses designed to decrease or eliminate the occurrence of dry eye in the lens wearer.
The use of contact lenses for correction of visual acuity defects is widely accepted. However, the use of conventional contact lenses may alter the state of the eye""s tear film causing excessive tear evaporation and resulting in the condition known as dry eye, a condition that causes discomfort and may cause corneal injury. Known methods for avoiding dry eye include using loose fitting contact lenses or lenses with flatter base curves than the conventional lens. These methods are disadvantageous because the lenses are uncomfortable to wear. Alternatively, dry eye has been treated with eye drops, which is inconvenient, or by discontinuing lens wear, which is undesirable.
Therefore, a need exists for improved contact lenses. Specifically, a need exists for a lens that overcomes or avoids the occurrence of dry eye in the lens wearer.